A Good Snogging
by eryv
Summary: "Granger, you need a good snogging." He sounded delighted at her reaction, and Hermione was fairly sure it had nothing to do with her fish impersonation. Oneshot. Dramonie, Rated T because it's not quite K. R


**I am a horrible person for not updating any of my other stories.**

**-Hides- Erm, you see, I wrote this one ages ago! I promise! I wrote it in January! Don't kill me! Review me instead!**

* * *

A Good Snogging

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm in such torture- Granger hates me." Was his answering snide remark.  
"Honestly! You pathetic, slimy prat! Can't you let me study without jinxing my parchment for _once_? This assessment is important!"  
"Oh, lay off, Granger," her tormenter lay back, placing his muddy Quidditch boots up on their shared common room couch _again_, "where's your sense of humour? It's no fun jinxing anybody else…I don't get quite the same reaction."

Hermione decided he wasn't contributing to the dilemma in any positive way, so she threw a rather hefty potions book at him.

"Ouch!" he touched his jaw tenderly, "I got that for Christmas, you know."  
"What? More surgery?" she snapped at him, glaring at his perfectly-chiselled, irritating, stupid and absolutely _not attractive_ reddening jawbone.  
"What muggle nonsense are you spouting now, Mudblood?"

"Shut it!" she spat- she always got contradicted in the wizarding world when she accidently mentioned something what she considered normal. Knowing she'd never finish her study now- _thanks to a certain prude_, she decided to start taking down the Christmas decorations which the prefects had thought was necessary for the head-students dorm- they always seemed to hang out there for some bizarre reason. She made her way to the brightly-lit tree.

"Oi!" Draco jumped up and caught her hand as she reached for the first bauble, "Don't do that!"  
Hermione snorted.  
"Want to treasure the moment of not receiving coal for once?" she hissed.

"Not very nice, Granger," he plucked the decorative from her grasp and hung it back in its place, "you know, I think I've figured out what your problem is."  
"I thought it was blindingly obvious," she turned, looking up to face him at such close proximity, "_you_."

Draco shook his head.  
"Not quite. Nearly, though."

Hermoines eyes narrowed.  
"It wasn't a suggestion. It is, quite simply, _you_."

Draco gave her a wicked smile.  
"There it is…" he muttered, watching as her eyes flickered.  
"Granger, you need a good snogging." he announced loudly, startling her from somewhere her mind had wandered.  
And then she registered what he said.

…

**Silence.**

Hermione gaped at him open mouthed as her brain re-booted.

"Trying to impersonate a fish? Marvellous job so far. I'm impressed."  
For lack of a better word, he sounded delighted. Hermione was fairly sure it wasn't due to her fish impersonation.  
So for his better health and safety, she ignored the comment.

After she was sure her brain didn't need anymore time to register the information it had been presented with, she let her anger seep out.  
"Pardon?" and she looked livid. Eat your heart out, Medusa.

Draco didn't look fazed.  
"You heard me," he leant forward, emphasising his words, "you, Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor house, muggle born, goody-two-shoes and fish-face, _needs a good snogging_."

"I do not!" she cried, stepping back from him.

"A bit defensive, are we?"

She shook her head at him.  
"Poor Malfoy," she sighed, "It looks like you've hit puberty and no girl will touch you. Looking for a pity screw?"

His face grew stony.  
"Language, Granger. And I'll have you know, every girl I've kissed, _and I quote_, has been 'blown away'."  
"Aww, how cute. Your mum's so nice for saying that! Peck her on the cheek last holiday?"

He actually blushed a little, but covered it up with a grin.

"Then, if your so convinced I'm hormonal, then maybe you could use that uncommonly large brain of yours," he poked her forehead ,"and solve our problems together."

She frowned, then blushed at what he was insinuating.

"What?" she squeaked, "You are absolutely _mad_ if you think I'm going to put my mouth anywhere near _you_! I don't know where you've been!"  
He didn't look too happy at her comment as she continued.  
"And you are highly…unfathomly…and unbelievably mistaken if you think that I, of all people, could be blown away by you! I think _Harry_ would be more pleased than me!"

Although his face showed enormous distaste at the thought of kissing 'Potty', his infamous smirk soon made an appearance.

"Is that so?" he mumbled, leaning closer. His gaze changed, and she stumbled back into the wall. He was giving her such as intense look that his stormy eyes seemed to darken. She gripped the ends of her jumper and shut her eyes tightly, unable to escape.  
Then, very softly, she felt his lips hover against, and then brush her cheek. She gasped and his lips curved slightly upwards. His lips moved down against hers- a chaste kiss this time, and another, and another, and just as her head was tilting back and she was about to respond to the sweet sensation, it left.

**Above them, the mistletoe twinkled its bells softly within its intertwined vines.**

She opened her eyes, cheeks flushed and lips parted, mind indeed blown.

"See?" he asked lightly, "Silence. All you needed was a good snogging!"

* * *

**Hm, I wonder what that comment will earn him?**

**Hopefully it earned me a review! (Yes, I milk it.) I haven't recieved one in MONTHS T^T**

**clicky clicky clicky?**

**.: i patted five dogs today and they weren't even mine :.**


End file.
